Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section, and mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating arrays of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into a core airflow path of the gas turbine engine. In some example engines, the turbine section may include blade outer air seals (BOAS) provided adjacent the rotating blades to prevent leakage of the hot combustion gases.